Seven shades of red
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Six fois où Moblit rougit à cause d'Hansi Zoé... et une fois où ce fut l'inverse.


**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rating:** T. Légère référence à du contenu sessouelle, mais comme il rien n'est explicite je pense qu'il ne faut pas que je mette en M. Car non, contrairement à ce que le titre pourrait laisser penser, il ne s'agit pas d'une version Mobhan et Shingeki no Kyojin de Fifthy shades of Grey, avec Hansi et Moblit qui auraient transformé le laboratoire en chambre rouge et feraient tout un tas d'expériences bizarres dedans (non pas que je sache ce qui se fait exactement dans Fifthy shades of Grey. Je n'ai jamais su finir le livre ou le film).

 **Personnages:** Moblit Berner/Hansi Zoé. Parce qu'il n'y a juste pas assez de trucs écrits sur eux.

 **Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas encore pu convaincre Hajime Isayama de me céder qui que ce soit (pas même Moblit!), donc tout est toujours à lui.

 **Notes:** premier thème de mon second pas dans le cadre de la croisade d'Erwin Smith organisée par l'APDES, qui sort plus tôt que prévu (initialement, je voulais m'attaquer à mes écrits dans le cadre du Journal d'Ilse, mais j'ai été exceptionnellement inspirée et, une fois lancée, motivée à le boucler) qui porte sur la couleur rouge. Pour la petite histoire, c'est ce thème qui a fait que j'ai choisi le trio bleu/jaune/rouge parce que dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su ce que je voulais faire dessus, à savoir "les six fois où Moblit Berner rougit à cause d'Hansi Zoé... et une fois où ce fut l'inverse" (le genre de fiction que je rêvais en plus de faire depuis longtemps. Même si en général c'est plutôt 5+1). Juste pour préciser, 2-3 trucs de la 5eme partie m'ont été inspiré par un ou deux textes de Griseldis.

 **Thème:** Rouge

* * *

 **Seven shades of red**

 **I.**

\- Ainsi c'est toi ma nouvelle recrue déclara Hansi en regardant le garçon mal à l'aise qui se dressait devant elle dans la cour du quartier général du bataillon d'exploration.

Hansi examina le jeune homme de la tête au pied d'un air songeur. Un peu plus grand qu'elle et plutôt bien bâti, même s'il était loin d'être un Apollon avec sa figure quelconque. Mais elle aimait la lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns décida-t-elle.

Avec un peu de chance, elle avait peut-être enfin déniché une recrue susceptible de l'aider dans ses expérimentations et capable de lui soumettre des hypothèses de recherche pertinentes. Ce ne serait pas du luxe, se dit-elle.

\- Le chef-instructeur Sadis m'a dit que tu étais doté d'excellents réflexes, poursuivit-elle, qu'il était d'ailleurs difficile de te surprendre car tu restais toujours vigilent et sur tes gardes et que tu débrouillais plutôt bien dans les matières théoriques.

Moblit rougit légèrement – tellement faiblement que cela relevait en réalité davantage du rosissement – sous l'effet des compliments, choses qu'il était relativement peu habitué à recevoir, et certainement pas par une aussi jolie femme – car, avec ses cheveux bruns rassemblés à la va-vite et sans aucune fioriture en une queue touffue, ses yeux noisette pétillants de bonne humeur et de malice ainsi que le grand sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage, il trouvait sa nouvelle supérieure fichtrement belle.

De plus, après des années à s'être fait descendre en règle par le chef-instructeur Shadis - comme à peu près l'ensemble des recrues -, il ignorait que celui-ci aie pu avoir une aussi bonne opinion de lui. Car, même son utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel était correcte et qu'il était relativement à l'aise dans les cours théoriques, il n'avait en vérité jamais vraiment excellé dans aucune matière. D'ailleurs, il ne figurait même pas parmi les dix premiers de sa promotion. C'était tout juste s'il était dans le top trente de celle-ci.

\- Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi ! conclut la jeune femme satisfaite de son examen en lui tendant la main, qu'il serra maladroitement. Donc bienvenue dans l'équipe !

 **II.**

La deuxième fois survint quatre mois après la première. Ce jour-là, Moblit aidait Hansi qui, menant toute une batterie d'expériences scientifiques dans son laboratoire, était occupée à mélanger joyeusement divers produits chimiques nauséabonds et colorés dans des éprouvettes.

La jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs solutions acides particulièrement puissantes qu'elle comptait tester sur les prochains titans qui seraient capturés, afin de voir si l'une d'entre elle serait assez efficace que pour causer de sérieux dommages aux titans en les empêchant éventuellement de se régénérer, même si elle estimait cela peut probable.

Elle lui avait par la suite demandé à Moblit de l'aide dans la préparation des différentes solutions, ce dont il s'était acquitté avec joie. Avec tout autre qu'Hansi, les expérimentations auraient pu se dérouler sans aucun incident. Mais voilà, la chef d'escouade était connue pour provoquer des incidents en tous genres pouvant aller de la simple casse de son matériel à la destruction pure et simple du local en passant par la fumée noire et nauséabonde qui se rependait dans tout le bâtiment et dont il fallait des jours pour se débarrasser de l'odeur ou au jet de meubles à travers la pièce lorsqu'elle était énervée.

C'est ainsi qu'en voulant se saisir d'un bec Bunsen vide situé au fond de son plan de travail, Hansi renversa le gros récipient de verre dans lequel glougloutait la solution sur laquelle elle était en train de travailler, qui se rependit sur la paillasse en éclaboussant ses habits au passage.

\- Merde ! raga Hansi en contemplant les dégâts.

Ne sachant pas quels étaient les effets du liquide sur la peau humaine et ne souhaitant pas les expérimenter directement sur elle-même, Hansi entreprit de se débarrasser prestement de sa chemise et de son pantalon, sur lesquels celui-ci s'était renversé.

\- Chef d'escouade, mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? balbutia Moblit, les joues écarlates, en voyant sa supérieure enlever sa chemise jaune, révélant un soutien-gorge blanc cassé orné d'un petit noeud rose qui dissimulait une poitrine étrangement plate.

\- J'ai renversé le contenu de mon éprouvette sur mes habits, expliqua-t-elle en s'attaquant son harnais, dont elle défit habilement les boucles.

\- Est-ce-que c'est vraiment nécessaire de le faire maintenant ? bégaya le jeune homme, qui ne savait plus trop où pouvoir poser les yeux.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce-que tu ne serais un peu prude, Moblit ? demanda malicieusement Hansi, en laissant finalement tomber son harnais à terre, où il fut rapidement suivi par son pantalon.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa culotte, elle vit qu'elle n'avait été imprégné par aucune goutte – heureusement vu le prix faramineux que lui avait coûté cet ensemble de lingerie déniché à Sina, lors d'une sortie entre filles avec Nanaba.

\- Pas du tout ! s'écria le jeune homme, en reportant brusquement son regard sur elle.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien sur elle hormis son soutien-gorge et sa petite culotte, son visage devint si rouge qu'il aurait pu concurrencer une écrevisse - et gagner. Avant que son cerveau ne buggue en se rendant compte que le tissu de son dessous était anormalement déformé par une bosse…

\- Je… je vais vous chercher une tenue de rechange, bredouilla rapidement Moblit avant de se précipiter vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Une fois sortit, le jeune homme referma vivement le battant de bois derrière avant de se laisser tomber contre celui-ci, le cœur battant, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Même si on le lui avait dit, il n'aurait jamais pensé apprendre dans ce genre de circonstances que sa supérieure était en réalité équipée d'un service trois pièces…

 **III.**

Près d'un an s'écoula avant la troisième fois. Hansi avait passé toute la nuit à travailler sur son nouveau plan pour capturer des titans – cette fois-ci, hors de question qu'elle revienne avec un titan mesurant moins de huit mètres et peu importait ce qu'en penserait Erwin Gros Sourcils Smith – et elle avait fini par s'assoupir sur son bureau dès que les premières lueurs de l'aurore avaient commencées à pointer par la fenêtre.

C'est ainsi que Moblit, qui était devenu six mois auparavant son lieutenant du fait de la disparition tragique de son prédécesseur lors de la dernière expédition extra-muros, l'avait trouvé deux heures plus tard, alors que, ne la voyant pas au réfectoire attablée avec le reste des troupes du bataillon (ce qui, d'un certain côté, ne l'avait pas étonné. Sa supérieure oubliait souvent de manger. Et de se laver. En fait, de manière générale, lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses recherches, Hansi Zoé ne pensait plus que titans, nouvelles techniques de capture et projets scientifiques, en oubliant tout le reste, y compris d'assurer sa survie la plus élémentaire), il était venu lui apporter son petit-déjeuner. En soupirant, parce qu'il serait impossible de la porter dans sa chambre, située plusieurs étages plus haut – il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse installer au moins un matelas dans le laboratoire, elle ne pouvait pas passer ses nuits à dormir ainsi -, il l'avait recouverte d'une couverture moelleuse avant de quitter la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible en remportant le repas.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, aux alentours de midi, Hansi fut étonnée de sentir un tissu doux et chaud la draper, alors qu'elle était certaine de pas s'être emmitouflée dans quoi que ce soit avant de s'endormir – de toute façon, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps, le sommeil l'avait fauchée par surprise tel la lame de Livaï lorsqu'il tranchait la nuque d'un titan.

Puis, la lumière se fit.

Moblit était passé, songea-t-elle en souriant.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'on parlait du loup, il montrait souvent le bout de sa queue. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit, laissant passage à son lieutenant.

\- Vous êtes levée chef d'escouade ? demanda Moblit en entrant, avec cette fois le plateau du déjeuner.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller bien plus tôt, rouspéta Hansi, émettant un bruit à mi-chemin entre bâillement et grognement. J'ai encore du travail.

\- Alors que vous enchaînez les nuits blanches depuis près d'une semaine ? Non. Faites attention à ne pas trop vous surmener, l'avertit Moblit en posant le plateau à côté d'elle.

Hansi sourit en entendant son ton qui se voulait moralisateur. Les premières fois, cela l'avait exaspéré de se faire sermonner par un subordonné qui était en prime de plusieurs années son cadet. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait fini par s'écrouler d'épuisement après une semaine particulièrement éprouvante et que Moblit avait veillé à ce qu'elle puisse se remettre rapidement en abattant une grande partie de son travail à sa place en plus du sien, qu'elle avait compris. Moblit lui était vraiment dévoué et, tel un ange gardien, ferait toujours tout ce qui était en son possible pour l'aider au mieux et la retenir avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

Le lieutenant allait s'asseoir à son bureau lorsqu'elle se releva brusquement et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, ce qui fit rosir le soldat.

\- Merci, Moblit déclara-t-elle simplement.

Et par cela, elle ne faisait pas seulement allusion au repas et à la couverture, mais à toutes les attentions qu'il lui prodiguait au quotidien, à toutes ces fois où, alors qu'elle faisait fi de sa propre sécurité en s'aventurant un peu trop près de la gueule béante d'un titan, il lui avait sauvé la vie – ou du moins une partie de ses membres – en la tirant prestement en arrière alors que les dents étaient prêtes à la sectionner.

Moblit était le filet de sécurité qui lui permettait d'aller toujours plus loin dans ses expériences, de braver à chaque fois un peu plus le danger. Car, tant qu'il serait là, derrière elle, aux aguets et prêt à la rattraper, elle savait que ses arrières et sa sécurité seraient assurés.

 **IV.**

La fois suivante survint quelques semaines plus tard. Moblit se trouvait dans le laboratoire avec Hansi. Le soleil se déversait dans la pièce, qui était comme de coutume en désordre et encombrée de papiers, de rapports et de matériel scientifique en tout genre. Jusque là, il n'y avait absolument rien d'inhabituel.

Ce qui l'était nettement plus, c'était l'activité ainsi que le degré d'habillement de ses deux occupants. Moblit avait plaqué Hansi contre un mur et était occupé à lui dévorer les lèvres tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient l'un l'autre de leurs vêtements superflus.

Ils finirent par envoyer leurs deux chemises au sol et Moblit put enfin revoir ce torse étrangement gracile pour un homme qu'il avait déjà vu plus d'un an plus tôt, en ce jour où sa supérieure s'était débarrassée sans aucune gêne des vêtements qu'elle portait devant lui. Descendant le long de son cou, sa bouche avide se mit à parsemer chaque centimètre du corps de sa partenaire de baisers. Et, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à dénouer les sangles du harnais d'Hansi, ses lèvres descendaient lentement, mais surement, toujours un peu plus bas, vers cette bosse qui déformait le pantalon blanc serrant…

Moblit se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et il constata tout de suite qu'il avait un problème. Et de taille. Une certaine partie au sud de son anatomie était étrangement au garde-à-vous, dressée et tendue.

Aussitôt, Moblit sentit ses joues s'empourprer. De un, parce que ce genre de rêve ne lui était plus arrivé depuis l'adolescence, où il fantasmait chaque nuit sur Mina, cette jolie blonde aux yeux céruléens présente dans sa brigade d'entraînement qui avait sèchement repoussé ses avances – malgré qu'il ait appris par la suite que la demoiselle n'était pas farouche et devait être sortie avec plus d'une dizaine de ses condisciples. De deux, parce qu'il réalisait brusquement qu'il éprouvait du désir pour sa supérieure, Hansi Zoé, qui, de trois, était biologiquement parlant un homme.

Comprenant immédiatement vu l'ampleur du problème qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer purement et simplement en se recouchant et en espérant que l'excitation retombe durant la nuit, Moblit se traîna le plus silencieusement possible vers les douches communes qui, heureusement, même si ce n'était guère étonnant à cette heure avancée de la nuit, étaient désertes.

Se débarrassant rapidement de son boxer, Moblit tourna le jet d'eau froide et, avec une certaine reluctance, commença à s'occuper de son léger soucis. Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina reprendre son rêve là où il l'avait arrêté. Il retrouva rapidement les sensations qu'il y avait éprouvé, il sentit à nouveau la peau douce de ses mains sur son corps tandis que son odeur si particulière réenvahissait ses narines.

Moblit se sentit rougir de plus belle lorsqu'il atteignit la jouissance en murmurant le nom d'Hansi.

 **V.**

La cinquième fois fut elle aussi particulièrement embarrassante, mais parce qu'elle eut lieu en public. Cette fois encore, Hansi ne l'avait pas provoqué de manière directe, mais elle en avait été la cause.

Ce soir-là, la jeune femme était attablée avec Livaï, Mike et Nanaba, tandis que lui était assis à la table voisine, avec les autres membres de l'escouade d'Hansi, suffisamment près que pour entendre leur conversation. Mike était en train de se plaindre qu'avec l'arrivée du printemps, les hormones de tous les membres du bataillon – et particulièrement des dernières recrues, les petits jeunes de la cent-quatrième brigade d'entraînement - étaient en feu et qu'il n'en pouvait plus, dès qu'il rentrait dans une pièce, de sentir les odeurs d'excitations sexuelle d'un individu pour un autre – ah bon, son nez de limier pouvait détecter ces choses-là aussi ? s'étonna Moblit.

Telles deux vieilles commères commentant les derniers potins du village devant l'étal du poissonnier, Hansi et Nanaba avaient immédiatement saisis le plein potentiel de cette découverte et, après avoir extorqué des noms à Mike, s'étaient mises à cancaner avec joie, sous l'œil blasé de Livaï – ces femmes ! Toutes les mêmes ! songea-t-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais le pire de tous, se lamenta Mike, si on excepte bien sur le jeune Jäger qui émet des phéromones comme un fou dès qu'il voit Livaï – ledit caporal tira la tête, pas besoin de lui rappeler les multiples tentatives infructueuses et maladroites d'Eren pour l'allumer (le pire étant que malgré qu'il l'ait envoyé balader à plusieurs reprises, ce petit con insistait. Et qu'il était obligé de se le coltiner une grande partie de la journée vu qu'il était censé le surveiller en permanence.) -, ça doit être ton assistant Hansi.

Au grand étonnement de ses compagnons de table, occupés à discuter entre eux, Moblit s'empourpra, ce qu'il justifia rapidement par la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle, ce qui, du fait que nous étions au mois de juillet et qu'il faisait de toute façon toujours un peu chaud dans le mess lorsqu'il était bondé, passa heureusement comme une lettre à la poste.

\- En même temps, c'est loin d'être un scoop, commenta Livaï d'un ton ennuyé. Ca fait des années que dès que la binoclarde entre dans une pièce, il la bouffe des yeux.

A ces paroles, Moblit sentit son visage devenir tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire un œuf ou deux. Était-ce donc si évident ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Hansi hochait de la tête. La scientifique songea qu'il était en effet difficile de ne pas noter que, derrière le dévouement, derrière le souci constant qu'il se faisait pour son chef, il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus. Moblit était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. Une véritable perle, non seulement en tant qu'assistant, mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Même s'il était loin d'être un Apollon, la personne qui déciderait d'unir sa vie à la sienne serait véritablement chanceuse.

Pour sa part, elle avait choisit de consacrer sa vie à la science ainsi qu'à la recherche et de les faire passer avant tout le reste. Et Moblit méritait mieux que d'être second dans le cœur de quelqu'un…

\- Mais c'est justement parce que c'est lui que tu refuses d'envisager quelque chose de plus, souffla doucement Nanaba en posant sa main sur le bras d'Hansi.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle simplement – et malgré le brouhaha des rires et des conversations, malgré l'entrechoquement des couverts, ce mot sonna comme un glas funeste aux oreilles de Moblit qui sentit son cœur saigner dans sa poitrine, comme comprimé dans un étau invisible bardé de pics.

 **VI.**

Pendant longtemps, ces mots avaient hantés Moblit. Ils le tourmentaient durant la nuit, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, ils le poursuivaient dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, ils résonnaient à ses oreilles dès qu'il n'était pas occupé.

N'avait-il donc aucune chance de voir ses sentiments partagés ? Hansi avait-elle quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? Ou l'appréciait-elle uniquement dans un cadre strictement professionnel ?

Toutes ces pensées le harassaient, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit.

Pas une fois l'idée ne lui traversa l'esprit que, justement, ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait trop que pour le faire passer en second et que, tant que durerait la lutte contre les titans, elle refusait l'idée de toute relation romantique avec quelqu'un – au cours des ans, elle avait vu bien trop de couple se former au sein du bataillon et finir tragiquement dans le désespoir ou la douleur lorsque l'un des deux finissait dévoré par les titans – qu'elle ne voulait rien voir éclore entre eux.

C'est pendant qu'il était plongé dans ce type de réflexion que survint la dernière fois. Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir en revenant d'avoir été porté des dossiers urgents chez le major Smith, il entendit l'une des nouvelles recrues, dont il ignorait le nom, qui devait d'une façon ou d'une autre avoir été mis au courant du véritable genre d'Hansi Zoé, apostropher violement cette dernière et se mettre à l'insulter.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois, que cela était déjà arrivé par le passé, mais il n'empêche que Moblit vit rouge. Ses joues s'enflammèrent brusquement, non pas de gène ou d'embarras cette fois, mais de colère pure contre cette homme qui osait s'en prendre à elle, cet imbécile qui osait la critiquer pour ce qu'elle était. A savoir la personne la plus incroyable et la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

Tel un coup de poing au ventre, la réalisation le frappa soudainement que, même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il continuerait de rester à ses côtés - parce qu'Hansi était le centre de son monde, qu'il ne voyait qu'elle et, qu'après avoir croisé la route de cet être complexe et étrange qu'était Hansi Zoé, il ne verrait probablement plus jamais qu'elle.

Alors, sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il se précipita sur l'homme qui s'en prenait ainsi à son chef d'escouade

 **1.**

Au cours de sa vie, Hansi avaient rencontrés de nombreuses personnes répugnées par ce qu'elle était et qui n'hésitaient pas à le lui faire savoir, de manière plus ou moins violente (souvent plus que moins d'ailleurs). Ses parents eux-mêmes, conservateurs et fervents adeptes de la religion des murs, l'avaient sans aucun scrupule flanqués à la porte lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé, à l'âge de dix ans, qu'elle serait désormais une fille et que ni les réprimandes, ni les menaces ou les coups par la suite, ne l'avaient fait changer d'avis.

Même au sein du bataillon, alors qu'on aurait pu penser que leur combat commun ainsi que la perspective d'une mort généralement à brève échéance créerait une certaine solidarité dépassant toutes les différences ou du moins que sa position de commandement entrainerait un certain respect, certains n'hésitaient pas à lui cracher des insultes ou la frapper. Comme cette jeune recrue, qui venait certainement tout juste de sortir des brigades d'entraînement et qui, elle ne savait trop comment, devait avoir eu vent de son véritable sexe.

Le jeune homme l'avait surprise dans un couloir généralement désert, alors qu'elle revenait d'avoir été ennuyé Livaï – elle avait passé près d'une demi-heure à le taquiner en lui demandant si le rouleau de corde ainsi que la paire de menottes qu'il avait prélevés à l'imprimerie étaient destinés à des petits jeux sadomasochistes avec Eren dans sa cellule (ce qu'elle savait pertinemment ne pas être le cas, mais embêter Livaï et le faire sortir de ses gonds était toujours tellement jouissif, même si souvent un peu suicidaire).

Tout de suite, les insultes et les mots d'oiseaux avaient volés – bas, précisons-le. En soupirant, Hansi s'était résolue à en venir aux poings, puisqu'il s'agissait malheureusement du seul langage que ce genre d'individus. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un s'interposa brusquement entre elle et l'individu, les bras en croix.

 _Moblit ?_ s'étonna-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

C'était bel et bien son assistant qui, tel un bouclier protecteur, s'était planté entre elle et son agresseur. Mais exit l'homme gentil, doux et attentionné qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien. Moblit avait le regard dur et brillant de rage mal contenue, semblable à celui d'un pit-bull prêt à attaquer. Tout dans sa posture évoquait le chien en position d'attaque, prêt à vous sauter à la gorge au moindre faux mouvement.

A le voir ainsi voler prendre sa défense – même si elle aurait très bien pu régler le problème seule, après tout, elle était une grande fille –, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Je suis Moblit Berner, grogna-t-il d'un ton si menaçant qu'il en effraya presque Hansi en saisissant le poignet de la recrue, qui n'en menait désormais plus large. Lieutenant de la quatrième division commandée par le capitaine Hansi Zoé. Si tu touches encore une fois mon chef d'escouade, que tu t'en prends à nouveau à elle de quelque manière que ce soit, je m'assurerai personnellement que lors de la prochaine expédition extra-muros, tu figures en première ligne et soit certain de finir transformer en chair à titan. Est- ce bien clair ?

Comme pétrifié par le regard noir de rage qui le vrillait, le soldat fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste ou d'émettre le moindre son.

\- Est-ce bien clair !? tonna plus fort Moblit, en se rapprochant davantage du soldat, qui blêmit de peur et se recroquevilla légèrement.

\- Oui… oui mon lieutenant !

Pour un peu, Hansi en aurait rit, tant l'homme semblait sur le point d'en faire dans son caleçon.

Moblit relâcha le poignet du jeune homme, qui fila immédiatement sans demander son reste, la queue entre les jambes, en se jurant qu'à l'avenir, il ne s'approcherait plus à moins de cinq mètres d'Hansi Zoé, et à moins de dix de l'espèce de fou qui lui servait d'assistant.

\- Est-ce-que ça va, capitaine ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ? demanda Moblit lorsqu'il eut disparu au détour du couloir en se retournant vers elle, toute trace de dureté ou de colère effacée dans sa voix.

En croisant ses chaudes prunelles brunes où se reflétaient toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvée ainsi toute l'adoration qu'il lui portait, Hansi se dit qu'à la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'ils auraient définitivement éliminé la menace Titan, elle s'autoriserait peut-être enfin à être un peu égoïste et à aimer Moblit comme il le méritait…

* * *

J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ceci et j'espère que vous en avez eu tout autant à le lire. Même si on connait relativement mal Moblit (j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux quelques éléments qu'on sait sur lui), le MobHan, c'est un véritable coup de coeur pour moi, plus que l'ereri ou d'autres pairings, et je suis vraiment motivée à les exploiter encore plus à l'avenir - d'ailleurs j'en ai un autre sur le feu. Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dit à la prochaine!


End file.
